scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Lesile
Here's the Transcrpit of Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Transcrpit *Disney, Amblin Entertainment and Hyperion Animation Presents Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (repeats throughout verse) From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life *Narrtor: Once Upon a Time These Was a Baby Call Leslie McGroarty from Mr. Stork. *Narrtor: Daffy Duck to Surpise from Mr. Stork our Story. *Narrtor: Our Story Begins. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life Lesile & Frank's First Quest *Leslie McGroarty: Wow. *Daffy Duck: Hold It My Kid, Are You Forget Something. *Leslie McGroarty: No. *Daffy Duck: Today's Is the Big Day But Look Around Yah The Sun is Out Here But You For Get It For That My Son. *Leslie McGroarty: I Know Daffy I Know *Daffy Duck: Come I Will Show You Something *Leslie McGroarty: Me How. *Daffy Duck: The Top. *Narrtor: Poor Leslie But Daffy Duck is To Forget Something The Quest, The Adventure, and The Danger But Mr. Stork Had's An Idea. *Mr. Stork: Let's See I Got This Yep Oh Yeah Let's See, Hmm Leslie, Leslie McGroarty. *Daffy Duck: Look Around Everything the Light Touches is Our Kingdom. *Leslie McGroarty: Wow. *Rover Dangerfield: Yep It Sur Is Do They. *Leslie McGroarty: Rover Dangerfield Is You. *Rover Dangerfield: I'm The Only One Dog In This Hero. *Daffy Duck: Rover Dangerfield Wow He's My Hero. *Rover Dangerfield: Now Come I Want To Show To the Way. *Daffy Duck: How Did You Do That. *Rover Dangerfield: It's Hard to Explan Daffy To Be the Best, But is Just To I Don't Know Is, Is To. It's Too Heavenling Here *Leslie McGroarty: Wow. It's Too Peaceful and Paradise Like Strant and Arrow and Much Too Nice-Life Endlessly sunny and clear! It's Too Heavenling Hear *Daffy Duck: Hey I You Forget Something. *Rover Dangerfield: No. It's Too Blissfull to Bear Clam and Quite and Much Too Mellow All My Brain Cells Have Turned to JELL-O Everyday feels like a Year It's Too Heavenling Here *Rover Dangerfield: Musical Ani't It? I Need Some Action I Need Some Juice That crazy Kind on Feeling Some razzle dazzle And a little stress and strife I gotta get some life in my life! But it's too heavenly here There's no way you can be a sinner Roll the dice; everyone's a winner! It's so legit and sincere It's too heavenly here What good's a hustler... Without a scam? (Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY! Hey!) I'm wasted talent That's all that I am! But this operator Is at the wrong address 'Cause there's nothing to finagle And no one to finesse! Angel Choir: It's so heavenly here Pure and perfect Sublime and shining Every cloud has a silver lining Everyone's full of good cheer It's so heavenly here! They're all so Saintly! I just can't relate! There's gotta be an exit Through that pearly gate Behold, the canine who's been cut down in his prime I may have done the crime, But I can't do the time! 'Cause it's too heavenly here! All "Hallelujah's" and "Hosanna's" It could drive anyone bananas! I'm going out of my head! This joint is deader than dead! I'll give you 8 to 3 It's too heavenly...(Alleluia, Alleluia, ALLELUIA!) Too heavenly here! *Daffy Duck: Pal You Gotta See a Doctor *Leslie McGroarty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, You My Biggest Fan Rover. *Rover Dangerfield: Why Thank You Leslie, And You Too Daffy. *Narrtor: Meanwhile Abis Mal is Here to in this Picture. *Abis Mal: A Quest Huh. Now All I Need is a Sidekick. *The Red Guy: I Am a Sidekick. *Abis Mal: Who Are You. *The Red Guy: Hello This Me The Red Guy the Sidekick. *Abis Mal: You The Red Guy. *The Red Guy: You Are So Weired. *Abis Mal: All Right You're In. *The Red Guy: Whoo Am In. *Abis Mal: Now Come On I Got Have a Plan. *Narrtor: And So Leslie, Daffy and Rover is on a Quest, But Something Have a Strating are Happeing. *Rover Dangerfield: Who's That. *Daffy Duck: AHHHH Is Come From Over There. *Leslie McGroarty: Who's Coming. *Daffy Duck: That. *Frank: Out of My Way. *Leslie McGroarty: Wow, I Am Found Love. *Daffy Duck: Love Who's Love *Rover Dangerfield: Love, Love When Comes From. *Leslie McGroarty: Who We Going To Frank. *Rover Dangerfield: Just Talk to Boy Already Go Now. *Leslie McGroarty: You Think. *Rover Dangerfield: Sur Just Go Talk to Him. *Frank: Hey Leslie. *Leslie McGroarty: Hello Frank My Sweetheart. *Frank: Did You Call Me Sweetheart. *Leslie McGroarty: Yes. *Frank: You Too My Love. *Leslie McGroarty: Double Takes. *Frank: Trible Takes. *Leslie McGroarty: Jinks. *Frank: Jinks. *Leslie McGroarty: Wow Frank Thats Sweet. *Frank: Yeah I Think So, But Leslie Will You Be My Love Forever. *Leslie McGorarty: Aww Frank. Real human being And a real hero Back against the wall and odds With the strength of a will and a cause Your pursuits are called outstanding your emotionally complex Against the grain of dystopic claims not the thoughts your actions entertain and you have proved to be A real human being and a real hero Real human being and a real hero Real human being and a real hero Real human being and a real hero Real human being A pilot on a cold, cold morn' One-hundred fifty-five people on board All safe and all rescued From the slowly sinking ship Water warmer than, his head so cool In that tight bind knew what to do And you have proved to be A real human being and a real hero Real human being and a real hero Real human being and a real hero Real human being and a real hero Real human being Real human being Real human being *Frank: Wow Leslie, Nice Singing Your Got They. *Leslie McGroarty: Why Thank You. *Daffy Duck: Nice Song, That Singing To Give Me Sweet. *Leslie McGroarty: Frank. *Frank: Yes. *Leslie McGroarty: Your'e You Going Go Quest With Me. *Frank: Why Yes Leslie. *Narrtor: Meanwhile Boris the Russian Goose to Water to Find It and To Drink It. *Boris: Water. *Carnotaurus: Grrrrrrr. *Boris: Quack, AHHHHH. *Carnotaurus: (Roaring). *Boris: AHHHHHHHHHHHH. *Narrtor: Back on the Track Leslie, Frank, Rover and Daffy was on the Quest, But Boris is on the Run of the Carnotaurus. *Boris: Help, Carnotaurus, You Gotta to Help Me Please Hide Me. *Daffy Duck: Sure Thing Hide My Legs. *Boris: Thank You. *Carnotaurus: Grrrrrrrrrr. *Leslie McGroarty: (RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR). *Rover Dangerfield: Whoa, That Pretty Roar Leslie. *Leslie McGroarty: Why Thanks. *Boris: Hey You Guys Saves Me. *Leslie McGroarty: Hey Your Boris. *Boris: Yes Am Boris the Russian Goose. *Frank: Your Boris. *Rover Dangerfield: With Balto's Friend. *Daffy Duck: A Real Half Dog, Half Wolf Hero. *Boris: Why Yes Balto's Sidekick and Hero. *Daffy Duck: Wait Balto is a Hero. *Leslie McGroarty: Heroes. *Frank: 2nd to 3rd to 4th to the 5th. *Boris: 6th Heroes. *Leslie McGroarty: Can't Join Your Team Boris. *Frank: Will You. *Boris: Well Your I'll Join Them is The Future, Getta Back Generation. *Leslie McGroarty: Well My King, That the First Thing to Go. *Boris: Nice So Long Am Around. *Leslie McGoarty: Well Cases Your'e Fired *Boris: Hmm, Nice Try, But The King Can't Don't That. *Leslie McGroarty: Well He's The Future King. *Frank: Yeah, So When Gotta Do Am Tell You. *Boris: Not Yet I Don't And Idadut Like That Afried Your Shape To Be Pretty Precet King In Need. *Leslie McGroarty: Huh Not The Way I See It. Leslie McGroarty: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Boris: (spoken) Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little... hair Leslie McGroarty: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Boris: (spoken) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Leslie McGroarty: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Boris: (spoken) You've rather a long way to go, young master If you think... Leslie McGroarty: No one saying, "Do this" Boris: (spoken) Now when I said that, I-- Frank: No one saying, "Be there" Boris: (spoken) What I meant was-- Leslie McGroarty: No one saying, "Stop that" Boris: Look, what you don't realize-- Lesile McGroarty and Frank: No one saying, "See here" Boris: (spoken) Now see here! Leslie McGroarty: Free to run around all day Boris: (spoken) Well, that's definitely out-- Leslie McGroarty: Free to do it all my way! Instrumental Boris: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Leslie McGroarty: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Boris: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Leslie McGroarty: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! bridge Leslie McGroarty: Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight Boris: (spoken) Not yet! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Leslie McGroarty and Chorus: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... To be king! *Boris: I Think Your Partner Find Maner But, Get Off, Leslie, Frank, Rover, Daffy. *Narrtor: Abis Mal and The Red Guy to Ask VooDoo Man and Hunter to Catch with Leslie, Frank, Rover, Daffy and Boris to Catch Them. *Abis Mal: Well, Well VooDoo and Hunter Well a Nice Surprise. *Hunter: Well About Time Your Show Up Two. *VooDoo Man: Ahhh Mark Co Can Soo Bam. *The Red Guy: Let Me Guest VooDoo Man. *Hunter: Why Yes VooDoo Man, Let Me Introuction Ozzy and Stunt. *Ozzy: What The Where Are We. *Stunt: I Don't Know Ozzy. *Abis Mal: Ahh Ozzy and Stunt. *VooDoo Man: Ugh Son of Goo Na. *The Red Guy: Well Welcome to My Evil Lair and Person Your In My Team. *Mr. Stork: Oh Boy. *Narrtor: Meanwhile. *Leslie McGroarty: Wow Frank It Is Great of Romance. *Frank: Yeah and Look. *Daffy Duck: That is the Spook Tree Place I Ever Hear. *Rover Dangerfield: Ohh Man I Think I Lost, Ahh Trees Prefect. *Boris: Halt. *Daffy Duck: What Boris Where Your Your Been. *Frank: Daffy Duck. *Leslie McGroarty: Daffy Duck. *Daffy Duck: Sorry *Boris: Daffy. *Daffy Duck: Oh Boris My Hero and Finally Am Your Fan of the Birds. *Frank: Birds. *Leslie McGroarty: Go Figer. *Ozzy: Hello my Friends. *Stunt: But Ozzy. *Leslie McGroarty: Oh No. *Rover Dangerfield: Oh Am Sorry Guys. *Fox: Come on Guys *Crow: This Way to the Hole. *Boris: Fox and Crow. *Daffy Duck: What Who Where How. *Boris: Come on. *Rover Dangerfield: This Way. *Leslie McGroarty: Jump Frank Jump. *Frank: Thanks Leslie. *Ozzy: Get Him. *Strunt: But Ozzy. *Fox: *Crow: *Leslie McGroarty: *Fox: *Crow: *Frank: *Fox: *Crow: *Fox: *Crow: *Frank: *Fox: *Crow: *Fox: *Crow: Category:Transcripts